Monster Rancher Love Story
by Lord Chaos
Summary: A different world: Along the lines of Monster Rancher 2. A pixie has fallen in love with her trainer. Read and Rate, please!


"Kasumi!" "Hiyashi, I'm sorry. I was just looking around, and..." "And nothing! What were you looking for?" "I was looking for you. I...I wanted to tell you something..." "Oh..." Hiyashi's face softened. "What did you want to tell me?" "N...nothing important." "Kasumi...I'm sorry." "Hey, Hiyashi, Kasumi, you know we're expected to show Kasumi at the Monster Beauty Show?" Colt called impatiently. "No...I didn't. Who set that up?" "We just got an invite to show off our monster." "Huh...No, we're not going." "What? Why?" "Because I hate people who raise their monsters for just beauty or battle. I raised Kasumi for both." "Oh." "Now, Colt, I think you ought to go into town and check on Dragon, eh?" "Umm...OK."  
  
"Oh...Hiyashi...I....wanted to tell you...that...that...that I...that I l...l...ove you." "Kasumi...it's impossible. You're a monster, and I'm a human. It can't happen." "Ooh, that's just what I thought you'd say! Well, according to my new Ring..." "Ring! What ring?" Hiyashi demanded. "The Ring of Humanlife." Kasumi replied, holding up her finger. "I found it in a ruins, and I found the Necklace of Humankind in there, too. I can be a human!" "Kasumi...you're close to death..." "No, I'm not! The Ring Of Humanlife tied my life to yours. Now, we will live for the same amount of time. And with the Necklace of Humankind, I can be a human, our love will work out, and all will be okay." Kasumi told him, a little desperately. "Kasumi...if you're going to be a human, you need a real name." "I like the name Kaia. How does it suit me?" "Perfect fit. Now, um..." "The horns and wings, right?" "Right. You have to get rid of them." "Well, this gem here on the necklace removes them." "Okay. Your hair..." "What's wrong with it? You don't like brown?" "Er...not really. I like blondes better."  
  
"Oooh...okay, fine. This gem here tweaks that." "Well then, one more thing. Can you make your hair longer, so you don't look like a Pixie at all?" "Oh, fine. This gem right here changes my hair." "Okay, we're all set!" Hiyashi said. Kasumi twiddled the gems, and as she did, her hair got long and blond, her wings and horns vanished, and she became a human girl. "You...you look beautiful, Kasumi!" "I'm Kaia now, remember?" "Oh, right. Sorry, Kaia." Hiyashi said, a bit embaressed. "Hey, Dragon! Where aaaa-ree youu?" "Hurgh. Leeme lone. Go way. Mmph. Need sleep. Grugh. Scram." Dragon mumbled. "He's been frozen for years. Give him some sleep, Hiyashi." Colt said quietly. "Who's your friend?" "Umm...her name's Kaia." "Kaia...hmmm...she looks kind of familiar..." "What? No. She's not Kasumi or a pixie or something! She's human!" "Uh-huh. Whatever. Come on, Dragon! Let's go get some rest!" Colt called. The huge Dragon-Golem walked to the barn. Colt closed the doors and let Dragon sleep. "THAT was close, eh?" "Yeah. Sure was." "Hiyashi! Where is Kasumi? You two need to start your training again!"  
  
"Uh-oh. Master Pabs. I'm in trouble if he finds out you're Kasumi!" Hiyashi whispered to Kaia. "Hiyashi! I'm not going to ask again! Where is Kasumi? It's time for your daily training!" "Uh...Kasumi died, Master!" "Really. Then where is her name on the Tombstone?" "Um...we haven't had the ceremony yet?" Hiyashi said weakly. "Mm-hmm. Who is this girl?" "Her name's Kas-, I mean, Kaia, Master Pabs!" "Yes...Kasumi, are you here?" "Yes, Master Pabs!" Kaia called out without thinking. "Oh no. Oh no." "Oh no what, Hiyahsi? Is this girl Kasumi?" "Er...not really. That is to say, no, not technically. Um...well...sort of, kind of, maybe." "Hmmm...what is that necklace? It looks like the Necklace of Humankind. Hiyashi...is this girl Kasumi?" "Umm...well...kind of...yes, Master." Hiyashi said, bowing his head. "How on Earth did this happen?" "Well, Master Pabs...it all began a year or two ago, when I was a one- year old Kasumi. I was out in the woods, looking around, when I saw a ruined building. I went to check it out, and I found a ring and a necklace. I put on the ring, and kept the necklace. Two years later, I discovered that I had a human's lifespan. I read the runes on the ring, and they told me that my lifespan was linked to my true love. So, that's why I'm still alive after four years." "Oookaay...I still don't understand that. But, if that's what happened, Kaia." Hiyashi said. "Hmm...interesting." Master Pabs stated. "Um...yeah. Sure. But, anyway, the necklace allowed me to become a human." Kaia said quickly. "Uh...huh..." Hiyashi said, puzzled. "Well, why don't we go into town?"  
  
Later, Hiyashi, Kaia, Colt, and Master Pabs stood inside of the restaurant. Dragon waited outside for them to bring some rocks out for him. Hiyashi sighed in exasperation. "How long does this take? They told us to wait here, and it has been thirty minutes! Dragon is getting hungry, and all of us but Kaia remember what happened last time he got hungry. He tore up the entire road, and some of the restaurant. Waiter! How much longer is this going to take? My monster is waiting!" "Right away, monsieur. It will take a few more hours, I mean minutes." The waiter said. "Oh yeah? I'll ask Dragon to eat your restaurant's bricks!" Hiyashi threatened. "Oh dear...sir, your table is ready. Please tell your monster not to eat the bricks again." The waiter said worriedly. "Heh. Works every time." Hiyashi laughed. It was a pleasant sound, Kaia thought. It was a pleasant thing to know that Hiyashi did something as kind as laughing. "Now, let's go sit at the table. Oh, and waiter?" "Y-yes s-sir?" "Please get some rocks for my Tyrant. You know, my Dragon-Golem named Dragon?" "Yes sir. As quickly as I can, sir!" The waiter went into the kitchen. "Hey, Colt, go ask Dragon if he's able to wait a little longer. If he tore up the street, reprimand him and tell him he gets no food for a year!" "Isn't that a little cruel, HiyashI?" Kaia asked. "No. You only used to get fed once a month, so he only has to go twelve months without food." "Oh. Okay, I guess." Kaia said. A waitress came over to the table. "Hello, what would you all like?" The waitress asked. "Hang on, my assistant, Colt, isn't back yet." "Say, I've seen you somewhere before, haven't I?" "Um...no...I've never met you, or seen you." "Wait a minute! Aren't you Hiyashi, the monster trainer? I've seen your Kasumi on the S-rank Tournament! Wow, I can't believe I'm really serving one of the town heroes! What would you like, sir? Special discount for S-Rank trainers! Hey, and you're Master Pabs, one of the Legends Cup contestants! Oh my gosh, I can't believe this! I am so lucky! Sirs, may I recommend a White Plate Special? Clam Chowder, Ribs, and a scrumptious helping of Lobster and butter?" "Say, that doesn't sound so bad. I'll have some. How about you, Master Pabs?"  
  
"Well, I'd say that this White Plate Special is too expensive normally, but if we have discounts, then why not? Make that two, please."  
  
"Sounds good to me. What about you, Kaia?" Hiyashi asked her. "Remember not to pick something a monster would eat." He whispered to Kaia. "I think that some Lobster would be fine for me." "You sure, Kaia?" Hiyashi asked. "Yes. It's healthy and tasty!" "Okay. What do you want, Colt?" "I'll have a White Plate Special, also." "Good. That works for me! Three White Plate Specials, and a lobster plate, please." "Very good, sir! What about your drinks?" "Dragon's Blood Wine for me." Hiyashi said. "Water, please." Master Pabs told her. "Um...I'll have milk." Kaia said quickly. "Hmm...how about some juice?" Colt asked. "Three White Plate Specials, one Lobster Plate, one Dragon's Blood Wine, one glass of water, one glass of milk, one glass of juice." The waitress said, reading the list. "Will that be all?" "For now, yes." Hiyashi said. The waitress went off to the kitchen. "Kaia, how old are you?" Colt asked. Hiyashi looked worried, and used sign language to tell Kaia to say 'twenty'. "I'm twenty." "Hmm...that's one year younger than Hiyashi." "Yeah...well, um..." Kaia said. Colt stared. "You know...you look familiar..." "What? Who, me? Impossible!" Kaia said quickly. At another table, a young man was staring. He walked up to the table. "Hey...aren't you Hiyashi?" The man asked. Hiyashi nodded. "Yep, that's me." "And...and you're Master Pabs?" "Yes." "Oh...wow...I can't believe this! Hey, Hiyashi, what would you say to a friendly battle? My Wolfer versus your Kasumi?" "Er...Kasumi died...but, Dragon is outside!" Hiyashi said. The man nodded. "Alright, my Wolfer versus your Dragon!" The man exclaimed happily. He then noticed Kaia. "Hello, what have we here?" "My name's Kaia." "Kaia...a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." The man said, and kissed her hand. Hiyashi glared at him. "Um...thank you." "My name is Lortho. Look me up sometime!" "Well, Lortho, I think it's time we began our match." Hiyashi said in a tone not far from hostile. Lortho nodded. "Alright, let's take this outside." He said, not catching Hiyashi's tone.  
  
Outside, Dragon and Wolfer, a Tiger, were standing apart and facing each other. The referee signaled the start of the match. "Wolfer! Use Lightning!" Lortho commanded. Electricity sparked on Wolfer's horns. "Dragon! Watch out for the lightning!" Hiyashi yelled just in time. Lightning shot from Wolfer's horns, nearly catching Dragon. "React with your Fist Shot!" Hiyashi screamed. Dragon pulled back his arm, then circled it around quickly. His fist shot from his hand at an incredible speed. Lortho almost didn't have time to react. "Wolfer! Dodge it, quick!" Lortho shouted. Wolfer was too slow, however. The fist caught him in the shoulder, and he went down hard. "Wolfer! No! I...I never lose!" "You just did," Hiyashi remarked acidly, then turned to the referee. "How much was the prize?" "The prize, sir, was only 7000 gold. Not much to a wealthy tamer like you, but, he was not much of a challenge." Hiyashi turned to look at Lortho, who was trying to romance Kaia. "Excuse me a moment, sir." Hiyashi told the referee. The referee nodded. Hiyashi walked over to Lortho. Lortho turned around. "Well, Hiyashi, the cheaters always win. So, you won, of course. You cheated me." "Uh-huh." Hiyashi said, then drew his fist back. He slammed his fist into Lortho's grinning face. Hiyashi felt little resistance. "You...broke...my...teeth...ugh." Lortho managed to say, before falling smack on his face. "That one is for going after Kaia. This one is for calling me a cheater." Hiyashi said, and kicked Lortho in the head. He heard a grunt, and then Lortho fainted. 


End file.
